powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastasaur Morpher
The Blastasaur Morpher is the Cybersaur Rangers' morphing device & main gun weapon, which was created by Dr. Placido/Violet Cybersaur Ranger for the future Cybersaur Rangers. Morphing Sequence The Cybersaur Rangers first insert their totem Cybersaur Cell into the "mouthpiece" of the gun. The Cybersaur Rangers then morph by shouting "Go Go Cybersaurs!", then spin the cylinder, dance a bit, then shoot into the air, forming an evergy construct of their totem Cybersaur's head, which flys around their Cybersaur Ranger, then flies through them while "chomping" once, forming the suit; it then stops behind them & "chomps" a second time to form the helmet. To de-morph, a Cybersaur Ranger needs to eject their used Cybersaur Cell. Other Uses When the cylinder is spun again after transforming, the Blastasaur Morpher will allow a Cybersaur Ranger to fire the finishing attack. If a second Cybersaur Cell is inserted into the Blastasaur Morpher, it will fire a stronger version of the finishing attack. After a second Cybersaur Cell is inserted after pulling on the Blastasaur Morpher's hammer to make the "mouth" open & close, the Cybersaur Rangers can enter their Battle Arm Mode by spinning the Blastasaur Morpher's cylinder along their right arms with the announcement "Battle Arms!", where they are given silver spiked armor on that arm, as well as their personal weapons. The Blastasaur Morphers can also be inserted into the Cybersaur Megazord to control the megazord. Archaeos' Blastasaur Morpher Archaeos also possesses a Blastasaur Morpher, which has a red/blue color scheme, which he uses with the BrachioCell to morph into the Silver Cybersaur Ranger. It was invented by Laverne to enhance the Cybersaur Rangers' Blastasaur Morphers to access the Spirit Base once it is reintegrated into the Cyber BrachioZord. Alternatives The Blastasaur Morphers were created by the first Violet Cybersaur Ranger Dr. Placido & are used by the five modern day Cybersaur Rangers, as well as Dr. Placido, who then gave his Blastasaur Morpher to his granddaughter Laverne Placido when she became the new & second Violet Cybersaur Morpher after his retirement. Spirit Rangers The older Cybersaur Rangers, Andor (Cyan Cybersaur Ranger) & Pang (Gray Cybersaur Ranger), both from 1500 years ago, who are now Spirit Rangers, can morph by holding up their partner Cybersaur's Cell & saying "Spirit Power!". Ptera Gauntlet Morpher :Main article: Ptera Gauntlet Morpher Peter Solomon (Gold Cybersaur Ranger), a Celtic warrior from Scotland in the early Middle Ages & Sixth Ranger of the Cybersaur Rangers, morphs using a different device called the Ptera Gauntlet Morpher. Navy Cybersaur Ranger D (Navy Cybersaur Ranger) presumably morphs in a similar fashion to the Spirit Rangers by using the D-Cell. Notes *This will be the first gun morpher used by the core team. **Although it will be the first gun morpher used by the core rangers, it'll actually the second gun morpher overall. The first one will be the Camphone, which will be the morphing device used by the Gold & Silver GB Rangers in the previous series, Power Rangers: GB. **The Blastasaur Morpher resembles the Quantum Defender from Power Rangers Time Force. **The term "Blastasaur" may come from the translation of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, "Blastasaur (literally: Blast-Dragon) Squadron Rampage Ranger". **The means of its usage is similar to the Drag-Vizor Zwei used by Kamen Rider Dragon Knight when activating his Survive Mode. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Weapons Category:Morpher Category:Arsenal